


Sentiment

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, rescued from ye olde livejournal, set during season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: A fragile likeness, yellowed by age and crumbling at the edges, is the only thing that Bill has left of Caroline and his children.





	Sentiment

A fragile likeness, yellowed by age and crumbling at the edges, is the only thing that Bill has left of Caroline and his children. He looks at it often, more so lately since Sookie won’t see him.

It’s a mixed blessing, this photo. More than one century passed before finding that memento of the past, given to him by the Descendants of the Glorious Dead. He knows he looks at it too often. He wishes he’d photographed himself with Sookie, so that even if he lost her now, he’d always have that. 

Nothing was worse for a vampire than sentiment.


End file.
